Mad Swan Oneshots
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Just some Mad Swan Oneshots, considering the fact that I'm madly in love with the Mad Hatter himself. Jeez, what a babe, like seriously. Nom. Anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to request something you'd like to read!


_**~ This was wrote in a moment of, OHMYGODILOVEHIM, so if it sucks, bare this in mind please! If you have any prompts to over me, of things you'd like to see, feel free to tell me all about it in a review and I'll do my best to write it. I'm going to be doing many Mad Swan Oneshots!:D**_

"You're under arrest." Emma barks gruffily.

Jefferson puts up no restraint as Emma jerks his arms backwards to cuff him. Instead he just grins devlishly. "And for what reason?"

Emma hesitates. There's no real solid reason for her to be arresting him. But after two weeks of him lurking silently, always in the shadows, following her - she's had enough. It's too much for her to handle.

"I don't need to explain my actions to you. Not now." She growls quietly. She then starts off with his rights - but he just stands there, relaxed as ever, a smirk across his face, a smirk that she itches to slap away.

"Emma... Emma? Come on Emma, you can't keep me in here forever." He laughs softly.

Rather than responding to the clearly insane man, Emma finds her face almost pressed into the desk as she struggles to focus on the paperwork before her. She swallows hard.

"Emma... Little White Swan, talk to me." He coos softly.

Finally she snaps and jerks upright, stalking across to him. She slams her hands to the bars either side of him but he doesn't flinch, just continues to lean lazily against them, arms resting on the bars.

"Stop it. Can't you see I'm trying to work?"

He shrugs. "It's boring in here."

"It's a cell. Of course it's going to be boring."

She goes to turn away, flinging her arms out with her frustration with the irritating man - and then something unexpected happens. A hand, solid and burning hot, clamps down around one of her wrists and jerks her a step back against the cell. Then another hand wraps around her other wrist.

Jefferson then pulls her arms backwards through the bars of the cell, crossing them almost painfully. She winces slightly, his breath warm and imposing against her ear.

"I don't know what you're doing but stop it." She whispers feircely, refusing to show fear.

He tugs a little harder on her arms and she lets out a small noise of pain, slipping out through gritted teeth. He leans his face against the bars so that his breath is warm and louder in her ear.

"Emma. You have to believe."

"Shut up." She mutters weakly.

"Why do you fight it?"

"Because it's ridiculous." She laughs but it's faint.

"Is it really that ridiculous? Think about it." He murmurs, his voice warm and close.

Even through the bars, she imagines she can feel the heat from his body. How nice it would be, to be absorbed within that heat. To be held. When was she ever held? Held properly? Not for a long time. Not even with Graham. She swallows uncomfortably.

"You're insane."

He jerks on her arms once more and she rises on her tip toes, crying out in pain. She tries to pull away but he refuses to let go, his grip tight and unrelenting.

"I am not insane, Miss. Swan. I'm far from it. I'm right and you know I am." He growls determinedly.

She closes her eyes when his teeth latch onto her ear lobe, tugging on it gently. The heat that sears through her body makes her weak.

"Stop." She pleads softly.

He presses a kiss to her cheek, tongue darting out to caress her warm skin. She lets out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Open the cell door Emma." He demands, his voice husky and hoarse.

"No." She's determinded to defy him.

"Yes."

He lets her go and she jerks away, rubbing at her wrists. His eyes are deliciously dark, enticing and beautiful. He still leans against the bars and despite how her mind screams at her to say no, to walk away, she finds herself walking back towards the cell, her fingers trembling as she pulls out the cell key. She hesitates for a moment and he reaches through the cage. He toys with her hair, calloused fingers gentle, causing a shudder to spiral through her.

She unlocks the cell door.

As soon as it opens, his hand is around her wrist that holds the key. He jerks her close and she drops it. His lips are feverish, burning hot - hotter than seems possible. Like the heat from his body. It envelops her, drags her in. Her mind screams at her, roars at her to stop - and yet she continues, becoming lost in his kisses.

He kicks the cell door shut, slamming her against it and she groans loudly, clinging to him. She runs her fingers through his thick hair, revelling in its softness.

"I'm not insane Emma." He says against her lips, his voice low and warm.

She can't respond, her body attempting to deal with the assault on her senses.

His lips trail from hers, down her neck. He sucks softly and she clings to his shoulders, panting loudly as she struggles to control herself. But his touch makes her react like she's never reacted before.

"Tell me Emma." He commands.

"Wha-?" She can't finish the word, his deliciously expert lips and warm mouth makning it impossible to form coherent thoughts.

"I'm not insane." He growls, pulling back.

"You're..." She swallows heavily, her heart racing. His eyes, so deep, so intense and burning, controlling... "You're not insane."

He grins victoriously and leans in to kiss her again. This time, his hands wrap around her thighs, causing her insides to clench tight and flip a hundred times over. He drops her onto the bed, standing above her momentarily.

"You Miss. Swan - you're mine tonight." He growls, a grin still covering his face.

One look into those wicked eyes and Emma closes her eyes, a sense of warmth filling her from head to toe.


End file.
